1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a removable support mount of the type which can be used to support an outboard motor in a tilted upward position away from its associated boat transom in order to avoid contact with the road or objects on the road during transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A “motorboat” is generally understood to mean a vessel other than a sailboat or personal watercraft, propelled by an internal combustion engine driving a jet or a propeller. Historically, motorboats have been designed to be used in a variety of activities, such as to pull water skiers, to operate as patrol boats, and to generally support recreational marine driving and fishing activities. The engine, or powerplant, used to propel the boat through water is installed at the rear, or “transom,” of the motorboat.
There are three popular variations of powerplants used in motorboats at the present time: inboard, inboard/outboard, and outboard. If the engine is installed within the boat, it is referred to as an inboard motor; if the engine is a removable module attached to the boat, it's commonly known as an outboard motor. An outboard motor is installed on the rear of a boat and contains the internal combustion engine, the gear reduction, and the propeller. An inboard/outboard is a hybrid of an inboard and an outboard motor, where the internal combustion engine is contained inboard and the gear reduction and propeller are outside.
In addition to providing propulsion, outboard motors provide steering control, as they are designed to pivot over their mountings and thus control the orientation of the propeller. The propeller is located at the bottom of the transmission leg, and the transmission leg must be long enough to place the propeller at an adequate depth in the water. to provide fluid motion in the surrounding environment. Consequently, this means that the transmission leg is longer than the length of the transom, usually extending one or more feet below the bottom horizontal plane of the boat. In addition to supporting the propeller, the transmission leg in the water also acts as a rudder even when the propeller is not providing power. Most commercial outboard motors at the present time utilize hydraulic tilt and trim cylinders mounted on the transom of the boat, which have output shafts extending from the transom to the motor. The hydraulic tilt and trim cylinders allow the user to raise and lower the motor from the level of the water and also change the angle of the outboard motor underwater.
It often happens that motorboats are stored in areas other than the location of intended use. In order to transport the boat over land to the desired destination, boat trailers are commonly used to hold the boat while in tow behind a vehicle. Due to the length of the transmission leg of the motor, it is necessary to tilt the motor in an upwards position in order to avoid contact of the motor with the road, or objects on the road, during transport. In addition, the motor must be held away from contact with the transom of the boat, or turbulence during transportation could cause damage to both the motor and the transom.
There are a number of prior art references which show devices and methods for securing the motor in an upwardly tilted position for safe transport. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,506 shows an apparatus that is permanently fixed to the transom of the boat. The apparatus is capable of restraining the free swivelling movement of the motor. However, designs such as this can be complex and cumbersome to operate, as well as provide difficulties in maintenance, or future removal, due to its permanent nature.
Alternatively, the support apparatus can be detachable, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,571. This reference shows a device for supporting an outboard motor in a tilted position, relative to the transom of a boat, during transportation by trailer. The outboard motor is affixed to a boat's transom by means of a motor mounting bracket. A motor support bracket is interposed between the motor mounting bracket and the outboard motor's drive shaft housing.
One frequently encountered design consists of an arm or rod placed between the trailer and the motor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,888 shows a shock arm which is mounted between a trailer and the shaft of an outboard motor attached to a boat. The shock arm includes a lower member rigidly affixed to the trailer frame and an upper member having a V-shaped opening adapted to receive the motor shaft. Between the lower and upper ends of the shock arm is a shock absorber which absorbs the shock of the motor whenever the trailer hits a bump in the road. The shock absorber includes either a spring or a hydroelectric.tilt mechanism to return the compressed shock absorber to its normal position. Historically, rods with similar designs have presented problems once the boat shifts on the trailer, perhaps due to turbulence on the road or general trailer movement during travel. When this happens, the motor is likely to shift along with the boat, and thereby cause the rod to slide away or change position underneath the motor and become ineffective.
In yet another alternative design, a support device can connect the boat body, rather than the trailer, to the outboard motor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,239 shows a device to support an outboard boat motor mounted on a boat during transportation, which includes an elongate support shaft adjustable in length, a U-shaped foot connected to one end of the support shaft, and a transverse engagement rod and bracket connected to the opposite end of the support shaft. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,842 shows an adjustable motor support strut extending between the lower unit of an outboard motor and the drain hole in the transom of the boat. A pivoted support member is insertable into the drain hole. A Y-shaped cradle element at the top of the strut member is adapted to receive an intermediate portion of the lower unit of the motor mounted on the transom. However, in this and similar designs it is important to note that the location and type of connection to the transom can create greater stress on the transom itself.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,561 shows a brace device formed as a rigid member, preferably having all parts integral. The brace device includes an elongate rod which has a bifurcated portion at each end thereof. One portion engages the shaft which supports the hydraulic operators which tilt the outboard drive unit, and the other bifurcated portion engages the forward part of the outboard drive unit.
Despite improvements of the above type in the area of outboard motor supports, a need continues to exist in support mounts of the type capable of securely keeping a motor away from the transom in an upwardly tilted position in order to avoid contact with the road or objects on the road during transport.
A need also exists for such a support mount that is easily attachable as well as removable.
A need also exists for such a support mount which can be securely fashioned to the transom of the boat, thereby eliminating possibilities of disengagement from the motor during transportation.